Juntos
by ShoterFire
Summary: Después de todo, siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, desde el comienzo hasta el final. /Conjuntos de drabbles/viñetas/OS de Sasuke y Sakura/
1. Volver

**Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es mío.**

 **N/A: Estos serán drabbles y/o viñetas (puede que OS) sobre la vida de Sasuke y Sakura, no tendrán más de 10 o 15 capítulos como máximo.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Volver

Frunció el ceño, porque vamos, esto no estaba pasando ¿no?

Uchiha Sasuke está sonriendo, más bien dicho, _sonriéndome,_ dios, Sasuke estaba aquí en Konoha. Joder, Sasuke estaba aquí _._

Sentí mi labio inferior temblar y el calor subir a mis mejillas, se estaba acercando y yo estaba congelada afuera del hospital de Konoha, con mi uniforme puesto.

Verlo no hacía más que aumentar mi sonrojo, con los años lejos, Sasuke seguía siendo aún – _incluso más diría yo_ – precioso.

-Sakura-dijo posicionándose frente a mí, en mi estómago hubo una explosión al escuchar el breve pero ronco sonido de su voz, un sonido que estaba extrañando, y _mucho_.

Se suponía que él no regresaría, al menos no tan pronto, estúpido, no me dio tiempo de arreglar mi cabello o quitar el sudor de mi cuerpo después de un día de trabajo, puesto que la Guerra había dejado a Konoha en cero, y aunque lento, estábamos reconstruyéndola.

La movilidad vino a mi como si de aire se tratase luego de unos segundos y me balanceé torpemente de izquierda a derecha, y recuperando el momentáneo shock dije en un murmullo-Sasuke-luego de pronunciar torpemente su nombre, este sonrío como si fuese algo gracioso, y pues no lo era, no era en absoluto gracioso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, te fuiste hace dos años y nunca llegó alguna carta– dije rascándome la oreja, Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido _algo_ y me dijo que volvería, pero no estaba preparada para esto, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Decirle lo que siento?

De pronto sentí un leve golpe en mi frente, como la última vez que lo había visto –Molestia, no pienses tanto– y con una sonrisa de lado hizo alarde de su sarcasmo. Mis mejillas, desobedeciendo a mi cabeza se sonrojaron por el contacto repentino y breve –pero _no menos significativo_ – en mi frente.

Y contra todo pronóstico me abalancé sobre él y lloré, lloré porque estábamos vivos, porque él había regresado y porque me devolvía el abrazo.

Lloraba porque después de todo, él había vuelto, pero había vuelto a mí.

La Guerra me había enseñado que las vidas van y vienen, pueden ser arrebatadas en un segundo o en cien años.

Pero después de todo, no importaba que tan sucia o desarreglada estuviera, Sasuke volvía a mí.


	2. Tomates

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero este fic es mío.**

 **N/A: Es rated T, porque tal vez ( y solo tal vez) escriba lemon, no soy muy apegada al gore, pero correrá sangre en algún capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que esto sea de su agrado.**

Tomates

La caja de tomates no estaba.

Me dije que quizás yo estaba equivocada, después de todo, la caja de tomates que había comprado ayer no podía haber desaparecido ¿no? Sasuke no podía ser tan imbécil de comerse una caja de tomates en un día.

No podía.

Ni siquiera Naruto podría acabar con todo el rameen de Ichiraku's en un día.

Debía estar equivocada, y con ese pensamiento me aleje del mueble donde dejaba las verduras que no necesitaban congelador y me dirigí a la estancia.

Al llegar ahí, recordé que Sasuke estaba durmiendo y me entró la ternura al verlo tan pacíficamente descansando, y un suspiro salió de mi boca al ver una mancha en la esquina de sus labios.

Sonreí perversamente, tal vez podría despertarlo para que _jugáramos_ , y era mi turno de impresionarlo con algo ¿no?

Me acerqué con sigilo –puesto que él tenía el sueño muy ligero– y me incliné sobre el sofá acercándome a su rostro, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia sentí un intenso sabor a tomate.

Fruncí el ceño y me alejé, al hacerlo sin delicadeza él despertó en un salto –Sakura, eres tú– dijo recuperando la pose inicial y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Oh cariño, sí que soy yo –Sasuke, he estado buscando una caja de tomates, ¿la haz visto? – dije como si no hubiera descubierto que él era el ladrón, dándole la posibilidad de confesar su estúpido acto de glotonería.

Abrió los ojos y dijo como si nada –No los he visto, ¿estás segura de haberlos comprado? – si no hubiera sido por la mancha de su boca, le daría la razón, pero pobre, no sabía en qué se había metido al mentir.

Apenas llevábamos un mes viviendo juntos y sabía que teníamos diferencias, pero por último, de haberlo confesado no me habría enojado _demasiado_.

Sonreí con sarcasmo, y Sasuke supo que había dado la respuesta equivocada, me acerque a su boca y lamí el resto de tomate en ellos, aprecié el leve sonrojo en Sasuke, pero eso no quitaría mi enojo, bueno, no mucho.

–Es una pena Sasuke, yo quería darte una sorpresa con esos tomates hoy… pero por lo visto tendrá que ser para otra junto con la lencería que compré hace poco– dije sensualmente y me aleje de él tan pronto como terminé, parecía un poco impresionado, pero para nada arrepentido.

Idiota.

–Por lo visto– dije saboreando el tomate en mi boca –No habrá _nada_ para ti durante una semana– terminé dándome vuelta y dirigiéndome al baño.

Sasuke se paró inmediatamente procesando qué significaba realmente la sentencia dicha, y al resolver que se trataba de sexo, abrió y cerró la boca intentando decir algo, pero nada llego hasta mis oídos.

Quizás una semana era mucho – _reconocía que no podría aguantarlo tampoco_ – pero Sasuke no sabía si podría o no aguantarla, y eso era un punto a mí favor.

Estúpidos tomates, si no fueran por ellos ahora tendría a Sasuke entre mis piernas.

Maldita sea, estoy terriblemente enfada y caliente.

Estúpido Sasuke.

Estúpidos tomates.


End file.
